AOTB
by CDThorne
Summary: This is the story of a squad of ponies in a war through time against the Luna republic. This is a work in progress and I know the start is a bit boring but don't worry it picks up. The chapters are short because I have had to spread out my time much more than I would like.
1. Chapter 1

With all great nations comes a great tale. The tale of Equestia is no exception. Thousands of years of fighting war after war left the once great land in ruin. Though even the fall of their great leader Celestia was not enough to break the ponies of Equestia. They did not fall and they did not falter. Instead they turned the pain of their loss into power which they used to burn away the chains of oppression that held them back from their freedom. And from these ashes came hope. To this day no pony knows what had happened to their once great princess. Even in the mists of spaces thousands of years later the followers of Celestia still hunt for her, waiting to greet the true ruler of Equestia.

A lone pony stands stareing though a window into the deep, dark plain of space. The large grey hall he stands in wields silence like a ninja would a dagger. Still, careful and ready to vanish in a instant. The cold air biting away at any-pony that comes within its grasp. The only fragrance in the air originates from the blade he wields on his hip. It smelt of death and war. Bitter in taste but somewhat relaxing to those who understand. The ponies fur was a faithful blue with his mane draped in brown. He wore a metal shell which would anchor his life and kept him safe from the hazards of the once great land of Equestia. The suit was coated in a more harsh brutal blue, with the undertone of blood still staining it from past battles. Upon his nose sat a pair of tinted glasses. Engraved on the rim was the words "for Celestia, for the order and for freedom".

His long tail twitched as the silence was shattered by the thumping of hooves approaching. A tall pony with light tan colored fur and a long brown mane with a blood red stripe running down it stopped beside him. "Hello there" said the tall pony. "Goodday sir. Main technician Woodchip I person?" replied the shorter blue pony. "Why yes, you are S1 if I am not mistaken. May I ask how you know my name?" esquire Woodchip. "The name is CDThorne sir and I know who you are because no other pony is brave enough to approach a S branch unit without a very big gun or failing that a very pointy stick and a tank" explained CDThorne. They a brief moment of silence enclosed. "So why would one want a very big gun to address you or your teammates?"Enquired Woodchip once again. "Because sir it means they are about to die" he replied with a grin on his lips. "Ha good to know your on my side then. So your first day on the oblivion I hear, so you from Equestia?" Woodchip asked whilst stareing down to the planet bellow. "No I was born on the Kestrel in a lab. Monthraxs was born up in the mountains of Tamriel. Tyler in the Unicorn academy on Woompa Island. Jordan down in the goatlands of Nuluc. Jack in a back ally in Devon and Scorpiontorn was born in Ponyville". "Ponyville you say? Poor lad, that place was not the same after the wars". Once again silence descended upon the hallway.

About a hour those two spent looking out into the darkness of space. Just watching the the universe driftaway. "So you seem like you have spent a while on the Oblivion, left any-pony behind?" asked CDThorne "My wife, shes a nurse back on Arcadia, not a day goes past that I don't miss her. Three years its been since I last saw her". A disheartened Woodchip replied. "Me and the others spent all are days in those god forsaken labs since we were dragged into this war. We where taught not to love. Only how to kill another pony for the good of the order. Don't let that fool you though, we have hearts, and we will never turn are back on our home. This ship is now are home and its crew is are family. So lets say any guests better learn some manners before entering the domain of Celestia. Or else they made need to visit your wife for some stitches". Proclaimed CDThorne as he raised a hoof to Woodchip. "Well then welcome to the family, oh and don't worry IM shore the armory holds some toys to greet any unwanted guests with". Yelled woodchip with a grin on his face as he shaked CDThornes hoof in unite "Lets go meet up with the rest of the crew shall we?" inquired CDThorne. But s he said this a message blurted out of the intercom "ALERT ALERT ALL HANDS ON DECK, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, MONTHRAXS HAS TAKEN MY SWEETS. I REPEAT MONTHRAXS HAS TAKEN MY SWEETS". CDThorne put on a embarrassed grin as the two left to go find the others.


	2. Chapter 2

CDThorne and Woodchip burst into the hanger bay at the speed of slow as they strolled around trying to find the source of the warning. The hanger bay was wide and massive with many large vehicles littering the floor. From giant mech suits to small scout ships. All of them sharing the dark green imperial Celestia colours from back during the mechanical era wars in Equestria. They went to take a look at a large AOTB walker stood at over 5 meters tall and dwarfed the two of them. flak cannons sit mounted on the top next to the helm ready to wipe out Luna's air forces with ease. As the admired it they failed to see the dark red pegasus hurdling towards them in the same way a drunk would hurdle down stairs. Painfully and very quickly. The pegasus smashed between the two of them taking one of the mech's legs clean off. shearing it in half and rendering the mech toppling down to the floor. As the smoke started to clear the red pegasus stood tall shaking off some dust and throwing some bom boms into his mouth. His frazzled hair looking all most burnt from what one could assume going to fast into orbit. but his dark black mane was not his most discerning feature. upon his nose lie's the secret to his power. the true source of the universes chaos. His mustache. unlike the ponie's hair the mustache seemed unaffected by the fire that had ravaged his mane.

"Monthrax I see you haven't lost your charm have you?" CDThorne proclaimed as Monthrax continued to gobble the sweets with no regard to his weight or manners. "S2 i assume. Nice to see a pegasus who is not afraid to take a punch." Woodchip said to the still eating pony. Monthrax finished off the sweets and continued to get the packet stuck on his nose. As he pulled the packet off himself he looked up to see what he could only assume to be TV flying towards him. As he stepped to the side with style to avoid the object, a Dark blue pony stomped into the hangar. "Monthrax get your stupid mustache over here and buy me more sweets". Screamed the pony in his rage. "Oh Scorpiontorn you did not just say that". replied Monthrax with a smug grin on his face. He stretched out and started to sprint towards Scorpiontorn. As he got within meters of him his wings spread apart reveling his fire cutie mark. He lunged into the air ,flipping round so his hind hooves extended towards Scorpiontorn before smashing him into the wall. "Ha is that all you got" chuckled the happy pegasus, but his victory was short lived as a hoof flew out of the dust catching him on the jaw and hurdling him across the floor towards the damaged mech.

"Whats wrong Monthrax? Too slow?!" Barked the angry pony. The disgruntled pegasus clambered to his hooves ,looked strait into Scorpiontorn's eyes and said "Don't worry Scorp, i'm just warming up". Then without indication the pegasus launched into the air and dived into Scorpiontorn. flinging them both down onto the hanger floor. As the they both desperately tried to swipe at their opponent they end up colliding with the supports for a large space transport. The the giant ship began to buckle under its own weight the two desperately try to run away. As they slide out from under the falling ship they both narrowly miss being crushed.

Scorpiontorn manages to clamber to hooves just to look around long enough to see Monthrax fly kick him back into the wall. "Shouldn't we stop them?" asked a concerned Woodchip. "Oh no you don't want to miss this" CDThorne simply replied. Monthrax circled the room for a few moments before landing swiftly 5 meters way form the spot Scorpiontorn hit. "GET UP YOU BIG STUPID MORON! I BEAT YOU. YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER FIGHT ME!" Screamed the enraged pegasus. Then in a flash of dark energy the electrical power in the hanger died. A vibrant evil blue light emitted from the ruble around Scorpiontorn. Cutting through the darkness like a knife. Before Monthrax could react The blue pony had launched out of the ruble he had lied in and had smashed into the ground by him with enough force to send the pegasus soaring into a wall.

"Never ever call me a moron" grunted Scorpiontorn as the very ground he walked on trembled. The light around him became brighter as he appeared to start to burn. his entire body exploded in a dark blue flame. "Ah fu..." yelled Monthraxs as the flames died down to reveled Scorpiontorn's armor. a light Luna blue spiked helmet rested upon his head with a blue Luna republic chest-plate running along his font and most of his back until it collided with the bright golden Celestian armor on his flank and hind legs. On his front legs he wielded a sharp round blade. "Now lets dance little pegasus". He chuckled with delight.

Without faltering Monthrax charged. His speed unmatched as he vaulted at Scorpiontorn. Once again sending him flying back into the wall. Though his time his victory was even shorter lived as boulder after boulder of ruble was hauled at him. With out breaking a sweat Monthrax launched himself from boulder to boulder as he fought towards Scorpiontorn. Not even blinking as he sped towards his target. Though this was to no avail as he reached him just in time to see the crest on Scorpiontorn's armor explode with a flurry of energy which sent Monthraxs rocketing back across the room. The damaged and weak pegasus could not even get back to his feet as a second blast was sent towards him. All he could do was close his eyes and hope.

As the blast sliced towards Monthraxs it started to sap his life. It was the end he felt. Though it would seem Celestia herself had sent him aid. As a purple unicorn warped in front of him and dispelled the blast with his magic. The unicorn had a long dark green mane with a bright cyan and green tail "Scorp show some respect in front of our guest why don't you" He yelled as he pointed a hoof towards Woodchip. Scorpiontorn's armor suddenly vanished as quickly as it came back into thin air. "Well that was um... different to how most teams train". Said Woodchip as he worryingly looked around at the mess. Monthrax laughed as he brushed his mustache. "Well most teams don't have a phyco" He chuckled. "WELL MOST TEAMS DON'T STEAL EACH OTHERS SWEETS" Yelled Scorpiontorn in response. "So Tyler i see you still like to make a entrance?" Asked CDThorne to the purple unicorn. "Someone around here has to have some style. You guys may be single but I want a special some-pony". Tyler replied with a smug grin on his face. "He does know this is a all male crew right?" Whispered Woodchip to CDThorne. "Been telling him that since we got here". Explained CDThorne. "OH TIGGLEWAGGLE, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU JORDAN AND JACK ARE FIGHTING!" Yelled Tyler. "wait whats tigglespakle?" Asked Monthraxs as Tyler galloped out of the hanger. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN". Yelled Tyler. to which they all followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Without much care CDThorne and co found Tyler trying to pry Jordan off of Jacks head. Jack was a tall pink earth pony with short blond hair. Whereas Jordan was short, stubby and fat with a brown mane and light brown fur. "Nice to see you guys are having fun" Chuckled Monthrax. "SILENCE FACE FLUFF". Yelled the enraged Jordan. "This pink twit looked at me funny" He continued. As he said that Tyler used his magic to tear him away from jack and flung him onto a sofa. "Believe me little dude looking at you is the last thing I want to do" Jack snapped at the still enraged Jordan. Then in an instant Jordan let out a loud scream and flung himself at Jack just to be flung back by Tyler again.

This had continued with the same results for several minutes until Woodchip looked away to ask CDThorne "So remind me who did you lot become a team?" To which CDThorne simply chuckled and replied "Because teamwork is not are strongpoint. Being able to beat down more Luna forces than a rampaging Ursa Major is why we were put together". As he finished a message was aired over the intercom "All AOTB personal to the hanger. Celestia ruins have been detected, Troops are to be deployed immediately". Looks like you will have a chance to prove that". Woodchip told him with a deep sense of worry in his voice.

When they reached the hanger. A persistent air of fear was shared between them. None of them had ever entered a ruin of this calibre. All they knew was that Celestia did not look kindly of those who enter without care. "Woodchip what might we encounter in there?" Enquired Jordan. "Well most Celestia ruins hold a wide array of traps. Be them pits, wall spikes, gas or even well let's just say we call it the gasp of the undead for a reason. But this is no ordinary ruin. This could have any array of dangerous creatures or traps created to make you wish you were never born... Not that I think you guys can't handle it" Woodchip replied as he tried to cover his words. "Standard procedure team. We get in, grab anything that is not nailed down and run away like you have just seen your mother in law. Oh and don't fight anything that has more teeth than the entire Osborn family". CDThorne ordered in an attempt to calm down his team.

As they began to board the shuttle CDThorne could not help but feel as though he would rather have someone else conduct this mission other than himself. He did not like to be response able for any-pony. He just knew something was going to go wrong. He was snapped out of his trance by woodchip talking over the intercom. Telling them he would be monitoring them from the Oblivion. "Once more into the breach". Whispered Monthrax as the shuttle began to take off.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark grey shuttle speeded towards the planet below. The massive ruins that cover the surface had laid hidden by thick forests for hundreds of years. Only now had storms and space raptures uncovered the Ruins that had once housed many of Celestia's treasures. The ruin was made of faded tan stone which had been worn away at by nature for quite some time. There is no way of telling how much force the stone could withstand. The team would have to tread lightly is they wished to not risk being crushed by a torrent of rock and dust.

As the shuttle landed the six ponies set off towards the entrance. "I did not sign up with the AOTB to walk". Grunted Jordan. "Well we did not sign up to hear you whine" replied Scorpiontorn. "To which Jordan stopped and glared at him. "To shay" He whispered before continuing. The restless Monthrax could not stand keeping his wings still much longer so he leaped into the air and started to circle the high forest trees. Little did he know he was being watched silently? A figure watched out from atop a nearby part of the ruin. Slowly stepping backwards into the shadows to vanish from sight.

As they reached the mouth of the ruin CDThorne yelled up to Monthrax "Hey Monthrax stop messing around and get in here". To which the Pegasus flung himself down into the ruins rushing ahead of the others. "So what are we looking for?" Asked Jack. "Anything that looks important snarled Jordan who was still enraged from their past disagreement. "Look at this" Yelled Tyler as he used his magic to levitate a freshly broken slab of wall. On it scrawled into the stone where the words "Unity will hold the future in place". As he read this out his eyes were caught by a flash of magic rocketing from the corridor from which they came. Soaring towards Jack with the intent of harming him. Without a second to waste Tyler ripped away a segment of the wall to make a blockade between the magic and Jack.

As the magic hit the stone is exploded in a devastating array of flames, destroying large portions of the walls leaving them as piles of ash and dust. "AOTB attack!" CDThorne yelled as the squad turned to engage their watchers. But there was nothing there. Then suddenly out the shadows behind them emerged as squad of dark blue earth ponies in reinforced Luna republic armour. Each one wielding a short blade capable of slicing through the AOTB suits in a single swipe. Their eyes all enhanced by dark magic just like Scorpiontorn's.

They flashed towards the AOTB squad at the speed of light. Easily taking them off guard. Luckily Tyler had seen them and raised a magic ward to halt their approach. Quickly Monthrax Shoot through the magic ward at his attackers smashing two of them into a stone column before turning to engage the rest. The rest of the AOTB now aware of the situation also charge at their enemies taking them down one by one. CDThorne and Jack engaging them in close combat using the suits enhanced strength to push the attackers back. Whilst Jordan distracted others for Scorpiontorn to sneak up and take them out from behind. During which Tyler used the rubble to smash into the other Luna followers.

During the brawl Jack did not see one of them get in close behind him. Scorpiontorn saw this and had the chance to engage them at the loss of his kill he was currently committing. He did not engage so as a result the attacker sliced through Jacks thigh plating and torn through his flesh with ease. As he went in for another swipe Monthrax grabbed him by the tail and flung him into a piece of stone Tyler was holding.  
As the team try to protect the now injured Jack, the roof of the ruin starts to collapse. Sending giant chunks of stone rocketing towards to ground, crushing some of the attackers. "Woodchip we need evac" Screamed CDThorne through his in suit microphone. As they dragged Jack to the safety of the forest, narrowly avoiding the ruins collapsing around them. They desperately try to keep jack from flatlineing from blood loss. Then a moment of relief is shared between them as the shuttle flies overhead ready to take them home.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on the Oblivion the team minus Jack meet in the conferences room to discuss the last mission. "So I think we all know why I have called you hear". Enquired Woodchip. "Oh oh oh we are having Jack put down aren't we? Oh please say we are. Can I host the funeral, don't worry there will be lots of cake and steamers". Replied a happy Jordan who was jumping on the spot with joy. "NO!" An angry CDThorne yelled .Scorpiontorn tried to say "beside streamers are ga" But was cut off by CDThorne who yelled "hold your tongue Scorp or I will have removed!"

After a brief pause Woodchip continued "Scorpiontorn because of your actions Jack is now confined to the medi bay for at-least a week. Do you have any idea how much danger that could put the rest of the team in if we have another find before then?" Scorpiontorn glared at him and yelled "If I had helped that little runt then I would have lost the chance to kill the other Luna followers. I did what I was taught to do. Beside I could have dealt with that situation so why couldn't he?" After another brief pause Monthrax explained "Scorp you may be able to be a backstabbing dim a dozen scumbag who hides in the shadows but jack's role is the get up close and kill. You are meant to look out for him not let him get hurt. Beside let's be honest here if we were to find an old puzzle that we needed to solve to pass, I think Jack would pass it quicker than you. Though I think a filly with a fresh poop in her diaper could solve it better than you". The expression on Scorpiontorn's face turned from anger to a new form of rage one would most likely call "squiggle". In a blind rage he bucked his way through the door and left. "So I think that went well" sighed CDThorne.

After a few hours things had started to calm down on the Oblivion. Woodchip had returned to his workshop. Scorpiontorn refused to leave his room, and Tyler had a little present to show the team. When he was not training his magic he would tinker with bits and bobs he found to see what he could make and well this time he made something big. "Mares and gentle colts oh and jack. I have called you hear to unveil a new toy for us to use. Now I must urge you all to not gasp in awe to much when you see this as well I don't know how delicate it is." Tyler said to his peers as they gathered around him. "Urrrg this is not going to go well" Sighed CDThorne under his breath. As Tyler turned to giant cloth sheet about 5 meters in length. It was dropped over a long unseen cylinder object that Tyler was holding up with his magic. "Hoof roll please" Asked Tyler to which Monthrax began stomping out a drum roll. "Mares and gentle colts of the jury before you I hold the great, the epic, the downright awesomeness that is the AOTB Sweet mother of Celestia nuke." Tyler yelled as he pulled off the sheet to revel a massive nuclear bomb, with a sun painted on its tip.

What happened next was not what Tyler thought would happen. Every-pony gasped in terror and started to back away from the bomb. Apart from Monthrax who yelled at the top of his lungs "Don't worry I will save us". Before lunging himself high into the air as he went to belly flop onto the nuke in an attempt to stop the blast from harming anyone. But as he did so Tyler used his magic to grab Monthrax and drop him on the floor upside down. "Don't do that ever again" uttered Tyler with an almost comical look of disgust on his face. "Don't worry its perfectly safe. Would I lie to you?" He continued. "Depends, the nuke is not a girl so I'm shore your telling the truth" Chuckled Jack. "Hey Jack next Christmas don't be surprised if this is stuffing your stocking, and I'm not on about the one you have under the chimney!" Tyler grunted back at Jack.

After a moment of silence Monthrax asked "What's the blast on this thing anyway?" Tyler looked blankly at it before turning back to Monthrax and saying "Well I don't know do I. I've only got the one and it's hardly reusable". This coursed a disgruntled look to appear on everyone's faces. "Where done here he said as he began to stomp away disappointed with how they disliked his toy.  
In The ships workshop Woodchip has set up a shop. A few hours after Tyler's toy was shown off he has just finished serving CDThorne. "There you are. Mind how you go." He tells CDThorne after handing him his supplies. As he does this Monthrax enters the room, passing CDThorne as he is leavening. He asks for"Four Candles". Woodchip then follows to rummage around and presents him with four candles."No, four candles". An enraged Monthrax repeats." Well there you are four candles!" A confused woodchip responds. Monthrax then explains"No, fork handles! Handles for forks!" Woodchip stares blankly at Monthrax before saying "Fork handles. Thought you said 'four candles!". As he hands him a fork handle.

"Got any plugs?" Monthrax requests after a moment for silence. "hmmm plugs what kind of plugs?" a curious Woodchip responded."A rubber one, for the bathroom". "Oh right for the bathroom". To which Woodchip looks through a box to find some bath plugs. "What size?" he asked. To his horror Monthrax said "Thirteen amps". "But, you, ah, said, urrrg so you want an electric plug but for you to put in your bathroom". To which he presents a plug and hands it over. "Saw tips" Monthrax once again asks for. "Saw tips? Wait have you got spots on you're...""No no no I want saw tips. As in for covering hack saws". Monthrax quickly pointed out. "Oh no sorry I have not got any" A relived Woodchip told him.

They simply stared at each other until Monthrax said "O's". "O's". Woodchip enquired. "You know O's" Monthrax told him. Woodchip wander off and came back with a garden hoe. "No I want O's!" Demanded an angry Monthrax. So once again Woodchip went away and came back this time with a garden hose for watering crops. "NO O's!" Yelled Monthrax. "Do you mean panty O's" As he said this he handed Monthrax a pair of mares knickers. Making shore no one else was looking. Monthrax looked down in horror at the knickers before and backing away and saying "No I mean O's for my door. O for Monthrax. The letter O". With a look of embarrassment on his face Woodchip swiped away the knickers and left to go find the letters. He finally found them on the top shelf in a box at the back behind some crates. He hands Monthrax an O before spending a few minutes to put the box back. "Got any P's?" Asked Monthrax as Woodchip began to cry ever so slightly. He brought the box back after a few more minutes of climbing crates.

Monthrax just looked at the box silently for a moment not wanting to say his next words. Than finally he said it "No I mean canned peas for me to eat". Woodchip had to use all of his might to keep back the flow of anger he had just felt coarse through his body like wildfire. After giving Monthrax the peas he waited for the next moment of agony. Monthrax feeling quite guilty asked "Got any pumps?" Woodchip being quite carful procured "front hoof pump or hind hoof pump". "Hind hoof please". Confirmed Monthrax. After a long search Woodchip brings back a hoof pump for pumping up beds and such. "No I want pumps to wear on my back hoofs. Brown, size nine". It was too much for woodchip as he looked Monthrax in the eyes and said "get out of my shop or I'm getting my gun. Now this is not a hot bun or a hair in a bun I mean a bang you're not going to fly after this gun!"


End file.
